playnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Character and Monster Basic Stats and Rules *Each player has a target death, speed level, an attack modifier, hit points, critical points, and a special move. *The attack modifier is added to your roll when you are in battle with a DM monster *You can only move across the grid on the number of spaces equal to your speed level a turn *If your attack against a DM monster fails you loose a hit point *If you run out of hit points you die *Your critical points are the ammount of damage you do to a DM monster when you roll an 18 or higher *Your attack modifier is not added to your critical points *DM monsters die when they loose all their hit points *Every monster and player has a Target Death *Target Death is a number that must be rolled to successfully deal hit point damage Dungeon Master Monsters The Dungeon master can control multiple different types of monsters but on the grid they all appear the same. The Dungeon master informs the players of the monster's stats and special moves before battle begins. Turns The Dungeon master always goes before the player character in a turn rotation. During a turn players and monsters can move once, attack once, and use their special move once unless unable to. Movement The movement is based upon the grid set up. On the grid there are different colored dots which correspond with the position of characters (green), monsters (red), and obstacles (blue). The speed level of your character and of the monsters controlled by the dungeon master determines how many grid spaces they can move at a time. The grid is simply a reference plane for the location of obstacles and for attack range. The location of the monsters and the player character must be tracked on paper in order to know their current position. Letters and numbers on the grid help you keep track of the position of players and monsters. Combat When the player is on the same space as a monster a battle begins. The player gets to roll a twenty sided die or three six sided die to determine their attack power. Their attack power is then added to the attack modifier of their character. If their total attack power is greater than or equal to that of the opposing monster that monster looses one hit point. If the total attack is less than that of the opposing monster the player looses one hit point. After someone looses a hit point the turn ends and a new turn begins. On the new turn combat will continue unless the monster flees, the player flees, or a special move is used to end the confrontation. Goal The goal of the game is for the player character to destroy all the Dungeon masters monsters or for the Dungeon master to destroy the player character. Character Restraints *No stats can be higher than twenty-five *Characters and monsters can only have one special move Category:Rules